


Am I Super Mom or What?

by CharlesMeansSegenToErik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brats - Freeform, F/M, Kids, Kissing, Marriage, little heavy petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesMeansSegenToErik/pseuds/CharlesMeansSegenToErik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is married and has five adorable, hell-raising children with an unexpected person! Watch her attempt to handle her brood on her own for the day! Family cuteness ensues and it's rated T for a small makeout between Hermione and her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Super Mom or What?

**Author's Note:**

> One last old piece to add on here! This one is for Harry Potter obviously. And Hermione is married to a canon character who is revealed towards the end :D Hope you like it! Read and review babes! xoxo :)

"Mommy!" My 4 year old daughter, Ava screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No, Ava, you were a naughty girl. And naughty girls do not get to play with toys. Naughty girls sit on the naughty mat," I sternly admonished her whilst taking the muggle Barbie doll she got for her birthday away from her, and towing her by the hand back over to the mat on the floor in the kitchen.

She plopped down onto the red and gold mat with a picture of a lion on it. It was amongst one of the only things in the house that my husband allowed me to keep without much of a fuss that had Gryffindor colors and symbols on it. I fight him on many things but over the years I have learned to pick my battles carefully. Petty prejudice against our old school houses is not among the wise battle choices. Nor did I really care if I had red and gold colors instead of green and silver in my house like my husband prefers.

Ava stayed seated for a total of three point five milliseconds before she darted off in the opposite of her frazzled mother and in the blink of an eye her beautiful platinum blonde curls disappeared into the living room. Before she go after her wayward hellion of a daughter, Hermione was interrupted by her two sons Landon and Bryce, ages 6 and 3, screeching and smacking and punching each other on the floor underneath our rather large dining table.

"I want the controller! It's my turn you dummy give it here!"

"NO! NO, it's mine! Don't push me, you big bully!"

It was a screaming match in between physically vying for the single PlayStation controller. Their dad and I agreed to give our children the best of both worlds so to speak. So they have every toy known to both wizard and muggle alike. I hightail it over to my sons and proceed to yank them apart frantically before they succeed in hurting each other. It's one of my worst nightmares that one day I won't have my eye on the right kid at the right time and they accidently hurt each other or themselves.

"Mommy," my youngest son, Bryce sobbed straining against my hold on his lower back, "make him lemme play!"

"No, he had it longer than me, I'm not done yet momma!" Landon argued trying and nearly succeeding in squeezing out of my hold as well.

I rolled my eyes. I'm so exhausted. I'm so sick of these stupid fights over stupid stuff! As soon as he gets back with our eldest daughter, Nevada who's 5, I am going to wring his neck for leaving me alone with our children! He knows I can't handle them alone! It's all about team work with us and I would be lost without his back up and he knows this too! So, she had a dentist appointment. So, I guess it's not his fault but…still!

"Boys! Enough! Neither one of you gets the controller. You have both been on the game for too long. Go play something else. And be nice!" I ordered and let them go gently nudging them in the direction of the living room.

They stopped fighting immediately and went in search of another type of entertainment. Sighing, I started looking for the blonde-haired, brown-eyed, dimple-faced rascal of a daughter that was supposed to be in timeout for kicking me and cussing. I found her almost straight away after entering the spacious living area. She was taking the children books down from the bookshelf in the corner and tossing them all over the room and giggling loudly. Grumbling under my breath I stalk over to her and lift her up, hitching her to my hip and carry her, literally, kicking and screaming out of the room. She is always like this when Daddy is gone. She's a complete Daddy's Girl. This would be fine if she didn't go ape-shit every time he left, I frown to myself.

I set her back down on the time-out mat and much to my great surprise she stayed. I wasn't complaining though and proceeded to tell her why she was in trouble, how long for, and then left her there before running upstairs to tend to my youngest child of the five I have birthed, Cissy. She's only a year and five months old so she naps most of the day. When I entered her room though, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Cissy? Narcissa! Where are you!" I started panicking very fast and very hard.

Not two seconds after I called for her, however, she popped her pretty little fuzzy head out of a pile of stuffed animals on her little play couch. She looked at me bleary-eyed and then started crying, disgruntled at having been woken so unkindly.

Oh that's right, I mentally face-palm, I set her down to sleep there because she wanted to sleep with her little animal friends.

I breathe easier and start rocking her back and forth and humming her lullaby.

"I'm sorry, pretty baby. Momma's a little silly sometimes. She doesn't know what she's doing," I whisper in her ear apologetically whilst rocking her.

She coos grumpily, but nuzzles her face into my chest and curls up to sleep. I smile to myself.

"So you forgive Bad Mommy?" I laugh softly so as not to jostle my girl and then carefully move over to the crib and place her underneath all the poufy, soft pink blankets piled on top of her thick baby mattress.

"You're not a bad mom," my husband chides quietly from the entrance to Cissy's room.

I gasp and spin so fast I get dizzy when I come to a stop.

"Draco!" I smile widely at the sight of my tall, lean husband of 25 leaning against the door jamb smirking.

"Hey 'Mia," he murmurs and opens his arms in time for me to fly right into them.

"They were so rambunctious. I am so happy you're here."

"Hmm, from what I saw downstairs you've been handling things fine while I was gone. Landon and Bryce were actually getting along and Ava was sitting in timeout obediently. How'd you manage that one without me?" he jokes good-naturedly.

"Am I super mom or what?" I giggle.

"I missed you," I whisper into his broad chest shyly.

Even after five and a half years of marriage he still makes my heart pound, my knees weak, and my hands shake. It's a wonderful feeling.

"I missed you too," he whispers back more boldly and squeezing my hips in his large hands.

"So, how was the appointment?"

"She has two cavities," Draco chuckles, "you should have seen her face when your father told her no more candy after dinner."

I giggle and nod. Yes, I wish I could have seen that too. Nevada had the biggest sweet tooth out of all our children and insists upon several pieces of candy after dinner every night as well as dessert like everyone else gets. I can only imagine how she must have reacted to the news of being told she can't have her daily sugar fix.

"Yeah well, I'd rather you saw Ava's face when I told her you had left with Nevada before she woke up and didn't take her with you," I grumble.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. We both knew what would have happened if I tried to leave when she was awake," he laughed.

I just rolled my eyes. We walked out of Cissy's room and into the kitchen. I was shocked to find no kids running about the house. I look questioningly at Draco. He smirks. I wish he would stop he knows what that bloody smirk does to me! I narrow my eyes at him and attempt to pull away from his grasp. He just smirked even wider and tightened his grip on my waist. He pressed me up against him and I could feel his arousal pressing into my hip.

"Somebody's happy," I murmur looking at him from under my lashes.

"He's always happy to see you, 'Mia," Draco purrs running his warm hands up and down my sides before resting one on my ass and the other comes up to brush against my breast.

I groan and lean up to kiss him. He meets me halfway and his lips are soft and his tongue is plundering my mouth and I'm suddenly aching. It has been a good week or so since we last had sex and to me and Draco that feels like a year. He nips playfully at my plump lower lip and growls when I undulate my hips in a circular motion against him teasingly. Suddenly I remember the kids and very, very reluctantly separate our mouths with a final smack of my lips.

"The kids?"

"All asleep. I got here a few minutes ago and put them down for naps."

I purr appreciatively and twine my hands around his neck.

"Ok, Super Mom. Time to play Super Wife," Draco says and palms my buttocks more firmly and kneads them earning a rough moan spilling from my mouth.

I smile at him and smash our lips back together and pull him back into me accepting the challenge I hear in his voice. After all, I am Hermione Malfoy. And who am I to turn down a challenge?


End file.
